Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Puddy Tat? Me!
by The Tooth Fairy
Summary: Fruits Basket crossover. A green eyed redhead is a regular at a bookshop.The clerk scares the hell out him. Koenma takes an interest in the orangette but his roomie's have other plans. Yuki's in hospital. Will Kyo Help?
1. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fruits Basket nor Yu Yu Hakusho nor anything else that may pop up along the line.**

* * *

Shoulder-length orange hair swished slightly and the matching reddish-brown eyes glanced over the newspaper as a customer entered the second-hand bookshop. The newspaper was raised once again when he realised it was just that red-headed teenager from that stupid preppy school down the road that made the students wear those hideous magenta uniforms. What was it called? Meiou High?

The guy at the counter then ignored the boy, who was a regular at the shop, and proceeded to read the Whisper, the best and only newspaper created by for the Underworld. The headliner was unbelievable. "Victim of Reikai Tentai Murder Spree: Spirit of Kiwagaki Caves."

He snorted in amused disbelief. How far would these biased dorks go to get the supernatural populus against the Reikai law enforcers? I mean, everyone knew the prick was a psychopathic freak was a danger to everything that couldn't be brought to the light. If the Tentai hadn't taken him out, one of the masters would have.

Speaking of masters, Lord Tamashine had sent the affirmative to his petition this morning. One of the other master's spawns had taken to tearing into the shop and roughing the place up, so he'd sent a petition to that master's direct opposition

There was a slight 'thump' as an armload of books was dropped onto the counter. The young man at the counter put down The Whisper, catching a vague scent on the small gust of air, and rung up the prices of the plant books this boy so loved. This gave him an idea.

The guy's reddish-brown eyes looked up, directly into the teenagers grass green ones. The teenager looked uneasy, which was only heightened when the guy gave him a teeth-baring grin. Not that it was an ugly grin, it was just that the teeth were immaculately white and the green-eyed red-head got the impression of a big orange cat about to chew the head of a still-squeaking mouse. So naturally the red-head was suspicious when the guy asked, "So, have you read the Monster Book of Monster Plants? It's on demon plants."

The reaction proved the orangette's theory correct. I mean, it's a little obvious he knew something since he jerked, his face went to blank shock andhis Maiki spiked for a barest moment before he went to a pleasant, blank 'whatever-are-you-talking-about' look. The guy behind the counter shrugged and feigned loss of interest.

"But whatever. That's $42.95, thanks."

The red-head smiled politely and made for the door.

"Oh! And by the way." The boy paused and looked back warily. The guy grinned again. "Be careful of the dog-man down the road. He eats foxes."

The guy howled with laughter at the look on the kid's face as it went for horrified disgust to insulted anger. The fox-child stalked out the store with his books, knowing that when he cooled down, his curiosity would badger him until he went back and figured out how that human knew what he was. The boy paused. He was pretty sure the guy was human, but then again, he'd seen and heard of stranger things.

Back in the bookstore, twenty-two-year-old Kyo Sohma laughed himself silly at the kid's expense. He was just too much like Yuki to resist teasing him.

This train of thought sobered the Cat and sent him spiralling into depression once again.

For the rest of the afternoon, Kyo stayed in silent contemplation as he read his newspaper.

* * *

Kyo padded down the towards the street towards the run-down apartment building which he lived in, well aware that he was being followed by a Reikai informant thanks to the local cats, so he turned down a side-alley. 

He turned the corner at the end of the alley and lounged out of sight behind a conveniently placed dumpster, while the resident alley cats came to rub against his legs and across his shoulders.

Moments later, the informant came around the corner. Kyo pounced and took the little green man in the trench coat down. A quick wrestling match occurred which ended with Kyo firmly on the informants back, his left leg bent up and back so it was planted firmly on his butt, both hands pinned beneath his body.

"Now. You are going to tell me who sent you, why they sent you and what they hoped to gain by sending you." Kyo sounded entirely too cheerful about this. "If you don't answer promptly, truthfully and politely…heh, well, you don't want to find out what I'll do."

"Go to hell!"

Kyo's grin turned predatory. "Oh well. If that's the way you want it."

* * *

Pleez review. You just have to press this prettiful button down here. 


	2. Cat Self

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.**

* * *

"So let's try this again, shall we. Who sent you, why did they send you and what did they hope to gain by sending you?" 

"Prince Koenma sent me, your Eminence."

"And?"

"One of his Tentai saw you and realised you weren't a normal human, Your Excellency." Said the little green man, whose name Kyo had learnt was Twitchit. "He informed Lord Koenma and he wanted to know which side you were on."

Kyo looked up from the files he was studying and frowned. He twisted so he could stare at Twitchit, who was pinned beneath the dumpster. "…'whose side you were on?'"

Twitchit stared back for a moment before he realised his mistake. He started to babble. "I'm sorry, Your Greatness! It won't happen again, Your Most Imperialness!"

Kyo 'humphf'ed and turned back to the papers. "Anything else?"

"Might I ask whose side you are on, Most Charitable One?" Kyo paused and snorted in amusement before continuing to read. If these files were anything to go by, Twitchit had been watching him since four fourty-seven. Which reminded him.

Twitchit, who was really a okay kind of goblin-youkai once you got to know him, founded himself pinned not only by the dumpster and various alley cats who had taken to sucking on his nose, eyebrows and ears, but also by a pair of garnet eyes. The problem with these eyes was that they stared down at him with the same smug 'I-Am-Better-And-More-Sophisticated-Than-You-And-You-Are-Therefore-Less-Than-Worthless-To-Me' gloat the big ugly one-eyed tomcat sitting on his chest had.

"And who, pray tell, was the Tentai who reported me?" Kyo purred, knowing the goblin was scared to death of him and the Cat-Self inside of his mind loved it. _Like a big green mowssey…_was purred from the Cat-Self as it lay just beneath the surface of his mind, ready to burst free at a moment's notice. The Cat let out something between a throaty chuckle and a purr as it watched the pulse jump beneath the scaly green-skinned neck.

Kyo pushed the Cat-Self back.

_But it'ss ssooo sscared…Jusst a little playing? Jusst a little bite?_ Disgusted refusal was immediate. The Cat-Self pouted._ Ffine. Beeh like that. _The Cat-Self stalked back into it's corner of Kyo's mind, dignified and tail in the air. Kyo forced himself to focus on the green man's answer. 

"Kurama, Your Most Orangeness." Kyo blinked but let it pass. The Cat snickered in the back of his mind.

"Describe him."

"He has long crimson-red hair nearly to his waist, grass-green eyes, peachish skin and is very beautiful by human standards. He bought some books from the bookstore you work in this afternoon, Your…um…er…Your Stylishness." Twitchit grinned hopefully and not a little hysterically.

Kyo just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"You're really working for this, aren't you?"

"You think it was a bit overdone, Your Most Serene Highness?"

"Uh-huh. But anyway. I found out what I wanted. I'll be keeping these files," He waved said files in the air vaguely. "And as soon as you wake up, you will report to Koenma or whoever it is you're supposed to report to and tell them the next spy sent after me will find themselves on the menu for that night." Kyo bared his fangs in a feral grin, while mentally gagging, shooting down the Cat-Self's momentary glee.

The goblin paled from bottle green to a weird lime shade. "Gotcha." He squeaked hoarsely.

"Good." Kyo stood and kicked him in the temple, knocking him unconscious. He then heaved him up and dumped him in the dumpster, slamming the lid and sending the alley cats bolting.

Moments later, Kyo swaggered out of the alley, whistling the 'Mexican Hat Dance'.

* * *

Kyo flopped onto the bed in his surprisingly well-kept three-bedroom apartment in a deceptively dingy little apartment building in a bad side of town, which was really an expensive warded apartment building owned by and used exclusively by youkai, spirits, hanyou, vampires, devils, the occasional angel and cursed or dark magical humans.

His apartment wasn't what you'd expect from a Cat-Cursed human with anger-management problems and a love of violence. It was in traditional Japanese style with paper walls and doors, the frames made from some darkly varnished wood. Next to every door was a well cared-for pot plants and the floors were white tile with a few creamy woven mats to keep out the chill. There were no windows, and those that had been there were sealed and covered over. The apartment was kept at a pleasantly warm temperature at all times and the kitchen benches were inlaid with faux white marble. It gave the impression of a sterile environment.

But it was really only for practical purpoes. You see, he lived with three non-human girls. Two succubi and a nekomata; Demi, Satu and Kilala respectively. Demi and Satu, as vampire/demon hybrids, required blood and sex at least twice a week, preferably both, so it was not uncommon for either Kyo or Kilala to come home to blood and other things on the floor. Kilala also had a nasty habit of leaving half-eaten limbs lying around. Funny how the violent surly Kyo was the homemaker in the apartment.

"Hey."

Kyo turned and smiled sleepily at the white haired, red eyed, two-tailed youkai lady leaning against the doorframe.

Kilala had found him in back alley a few weeks after he'd graduated and run away to escape being locked in _that_ room for the rest of his life, thanks to a hoard of worried cats who had told her where he was. He owed her a lot for taking him in when he was sick and weak. She'd taken him home and given him the spare bedroom since the succubi slept together during the day for safety reasons, and had kept the said succubi away from him until he was strong enough to resist them However, the novelty of having a pet Cat-Human had given them a reason to coddle and dote upon him without using their charms to seduce and kill him, for which Kyo was eternally grateful. Now that he thought about it, he knew next to nothing about the pasts of the three females he lived with.

Kyo struggled back to reality when he realised Kilala had settled down next to him and was playing with his hair. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Welcome back. How was your day, kitten?"

His smile faded. "One of the Reikai Tentai saw me and brought me to Koenma's attention."

Kilala sat up abruptly, worried.

Kyo caught the look and broke in before she could speak. "Don't worry, I discouraged the goblin trailing me and even got his name. I'll have a chat with the one who dobbed me in tomorrow in a suitably public place."

Kilala still looked troubled, but she nodded her agreement anyway. "I'll have a word with King Enma if it keeps up. He owes me a few favours after that whole Shikon fiasco back in the Feudal Era..." She smiled down at the drowsy Kyo, once again playing with his cat-fur soft hair. "Don't you worry. Get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Kyo nodded and curled into a content ball on top of the covers.

Kilala smiled affectionately as she turned out the light and closed the door.

But inside, she was worried the Koenma might try to force her kitten into his Tentai. He had so much untapped potential.

* * *

Pleez Review and don't hesitate to ask questions. 


	3. Tyger! Tyger!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Fruits Basket or aspect from any other anime/manga that may appear throughout the story.

* * *

Kyo was not happy. He was edgy, jumpy, irritable and more than a little paranoid.**

But then, it's not paranoia if someone really _is_ watching you.

Or in this case, several someones.

Kyo was currently on his lunchbreak in his favourite café two blocks over from the bookshop and a block over from Meiou High. But unlike usual, he was not enjoying himself.

There were four reasons for this. The first was the Reikai Tentai, seated in the corner directly opposite Kyo's corner, ruining his dining experience by staring at him throughout the meal. The second was the group of Class C and B youkai that wrecked the store and picked on Kyo, though this was now a moot point because he had Tomosine's written permission granting him the right to defend himself. So what if Kyo was more than happy to beat the little shits down. The third was the new buxom waitress who was flirting shamelessly with the poor kitty-cat, unaware of the rest of the staff trying to subtly and not so subtly catch her attention before she made a bigger fool of herself when he bluntly turned her down. They'd lost a few waitresses that way.

However much the first three reasons irritated him, it was the fourth reason that took the cake. For three years, two months, one week, 6 days, Kyo had managed to hide/avoid the Sohma clan and anyone who might have recognised him, only to have it all come crashing down right when he was least capable of dealing with it.

"Tohru-neechan cried a lot when you left."

Kyo regarded the now sixteen-year-old Kisa over the rim of his coffee mug. "I know."

Kisa chewed her lip as she poked at her vanilla mudcake. "It's not the same without you. Everything is so quiet now."

Kyo watched Kisa's face as she struggled with an inner battle, already knowing what the question would be.

Kisa's head snapped up and she leaned forward, eyes burning with the kind of sad passion held in the eyes of every maiden who ever asked an untrue lover; 'why?'

"Why did you leave? Tohru and Kagura wouldn't stop crying for days. The grown-ups wouldn't tell us anything, Momoji and Haru had to get therapy it got so bad, and even Hiro and Rin were quieter than usual. Akito was furious."

Kyo closed his eyes and sighed, desperately trying to ignore the twig of guilt. There was one member pf the Zodiac Kisa hadn't mentioned. "Yuki?"

Kisa looked away, chewing her lip. "I don't know all the details, but it wasn't long after you left that Akito started calling Yuki to the Main House, though even before that, he seldom spoke to anyone and stayed in his room. Then, one day, he just collapsed for no physically obvious reason. It was during one of the visits. He still hasn't woken up."

Kyo sighed, put his cup down and looked at the ceiling. He felt another guilty twig. He knew he shouldn't have left Yuki that letter explaining everything. Yuki had undoubtedly blames himself, being the 'tragic hero' he was. Kyo had his suspicions as to why and how Yuki had collapsed.

Kyo sighed again. Screw the Reikai Tentai. Screw Akito and the family. Kyo and Yuki had an understanding that went beyond normal human ken.

"Which hospital?"

* * *

Plees review...you know you want to.


	4. But He Came To Get Me

_Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask?_

* * *

Kyo stood at the end of the hospital bed, staring at the one who was his soul's rival.

Yuki was so…pale…and still…

…And somehow the damned rodent still managed to pull off the corpse look looking like friggin' Sleeping Beauty!

He hadn't really changed much in the last three years. There were only miniscule changes to his face; a sharpening around the edges, a tilt to the eyes, hollows in the cheeks. He also appeared to have grown a few inches and his shoulders had widened an inch or so. The only drastic change was that his silky grey hair hung below his shoulders. He still looked like a girl.

Kyo viciously stomped on the Cat Spirit, who was in the act of strumming Kyo's hostility strings. To be honest, if Kyo was the Cat of the Zodiac, but without the spirit messing with his head, he probably would have been more tolerant of Yuki.

Kyo shoved the Cat into a conveniently conjured cage, ignoring its' indignant yowls, and moved to sit beside the bed.

The orangette looked towards the door where Kisa was hovering hesitantly. "Would you watch for any nurses or doctors who might be coming here? I'm going to enter Yuki's mind and try to get him to come back out."

Kisa's large amber eyes widened slightly, but she nodded nonetheless and moved out the door, closing it behind her.

Once the door was closed, Kyo place his hand over Yuki's forehead.

(**space)**

It was a room.

Kyo didn't know what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn't a room, let alone a room as boring as this one.

It was an old style room with big windows overlooking a garden, several loaded book shelves, a mat, a stereo and positioned next to the window, a padded recliner chair.

In the chair, covered in a pale blanket, was a sleeping child. A child Kyo recognised as a six-year-old Yuki.

Kyo moved forward, but paused when he realised he too was only a small child.

Kyo sighed.

Leave it to Yuki to use a childhood memory to get trapped in.

Kyo padded forward and shook Yuki's shoulder.

**(space)**

"Wake up, you stupid rat. You've slept long enough."

Yuki stirred and his deep violet eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Wha?"

"Get up. We have to go."

Yuki was confused. Someone was there? No one ever came into his room except the nurse. He looked to the side and saw a boy with short orange hair, garnet eyes and an irritable scowl on his face. Yuki's confusion grew. What was the cat doing here?

"…Go?"

The other boy twitched. "Yes, 'go'. You've been in here too long. Everyone's waiting for you to wake up."

Yuki was obviously very, very confused. Everyone was waiting for him? But didn't everyone hate the rat? Why were they waiting for him? Akito said everybody but God detested the rat. And didn't the cat say that Yuki should cease to exist?

Then…

Yuki's head came up slowly. "Wake up?"

The cat gave the rat a 'No-Duh' look. "Yes 'Wake up'. You've been asleep for three years. Did you honestly believe that this room was all that there was? Why do you think no one ever comes in here? It's because this place is a scape produced by your mind to hide the truth and keep you trapped here. A trap of your own making, in fact."

Yuki's eyes widened in distress as he leant towards the other boy earnestly. "But why would I do that! I hate this place!"

The orange-head shrugged indifferently. "The hell would I know? I lived with you for a few years and I still never really understood what goes through your sad little head. All I know is that this was caused by emotional distress enhanced by frequent exposure to the cancer that is Akito." Yuki blinked at the cat's blanent disrespect for their God, but the other boy continued. "It's called Tentei. It's were someone, unable to accept emotional pain, stops their thought processes and regresses into something familiar in their mind until the subconscious feels that the person is now able to handle the situation. I was the only one who knew you did this, but before this, you only ever stayed out for anything between a few seconds to a few hours."

Yuki looked away out the 'window'. Yuki had never noticed, but now that he looked, the room was slightly distorted, and the lighting was odd. "Then why can't I get out? Why am I still in this place?"

The cat shrugged. "Have you tried going out the door?"

Yuki's head snapped around. "The door?"

**(space)**

Kyo sweat-dropped. "You haven't tried the door, have you?"

The little pale head was shaken in a negative.

The poor kitty heaved a sighed. "Okay. Let's go then." Kyo offered a hand to the other boy.

The boy stared.

**(space)**

The cat was…offering his hand. Offering a hand up.

Yuki hesitated. What if it was a trick? What if he would pull away at the last second and laugh at him? What if-

'_But I want a friend! He won't leave me here! He came to get me!'_

'_But how do you know he's not lying?'_

Yuki pushed the thoughts away and reached for the hand.

**(space)**

Kyo clasped the hand and pulled the smaller boy up. He smiled slightly as he pulled the rat towards and out the door.

The only thought running through Kyo's head as there was a 'flash of light' was '_He trusts me? Since when?'_

**(space)**

Neither noticed the dark shadow with red eyes standing in the corner.

Hiei frowned. '_Akito? Tentei? Rat?'_

**(space)**

Kyo shook himself and removed his hand from his cousin's forehead as the young man stirred and blinked his violet eyes.

There was a raspy sound when Yuki's eyes locked on his own garnet ones, and he frowned, trying to speak.

Kyo blinked at the bane of his existence. "Hang on. I'll get you some water."

The tall orangette moved to the door and opened it, startling Kisa in the process. She looked relieved when she saw it was just him.

"Go tell the nurse on duty that Yuki's awake."

Kisa's eyes widened when she shot a glace around Kyo's shoulder, before taking off down the hall without another word.

Kyo wandered across the hall and got Yuki some water from the water-dispenser like he said he would.

Returning to the bed, Kyo helped Yuki sit up to take a sip of the water.

Yuki got half-way through the glass before the door burst open and a doctor and several nurses rushed in, followed by the tiger.

There was much fussing over the boy, before the doctor started asking questions, at which point they hit a pitfall. Yuki thought he was six and he didn't remember anyone except a little boy with orange hair and garnet eyes.

When he heard this, the young man with orange hair and garnet eyes froze.

"Crap."

* * *

Pleez Review 


End file.
